Evil Surrounds her
by Hana-raiderz
Summary: oh MAN!Suffer Sakura's RATH...PART
1. Chapter 1

Evil Surrounds Her1

**First year in Konoha High**

" Hello students I am your teacher Kenti.. call me Kenti-sensei…" their teacher said. " You will be introducing yourselves… …. You pinky tell me your name.."

" DO NOT call me that you mother fucker…" she lunged at the teacher… and sent him to the hospital….

She made herself well known…

**Second year in Konoha High**

"Hello students.. How are you.. My name is Suichi-sensei… Please to meet you guys.." He bowed…

" Are you a girl or a boy.. or maybe both?" a pink haired girl asked.. The class nodded.

" I am a boy.. Miss Haruno.." The teacher looked down embarrassed.

"Whatever.." Sakura said.. " Oh yea I need to go to my locker.."

" No Miss Haruno you have to wait until class is over.." Suichi-sensei said.

"Teacher.. let her go… since you are new .. Maybe my sister won't hurt you as bad…" a redhead said…

The class nodded.. quickly agreeing with the redheaded boy… who happens to be Sakura's Brother Gaara…

"YEA juz let her go.." a dirty haired blond said… " let our sister go and everything will be alryt… got it."

"No it is against school rules…"

The pink haired girl glared at the teacher.. and the students reacted… the students beat the teacher.

The students in Their last year… quickly tried to befriend her and not get on her bad side.

**Third year in Konoha High**

" Hi students I am your teacher Kakashi.. call me kakashi-sensei… and we have new students…" The teacher held an orange book in his fingers..

The class EEEeeeew-ed what the teacher read… "Icha-icha paradise" volume 5

"Shut.." Sakura said…. Instantly there was no more sounds…

" Ok please welcome Uzumaki, Naruto and ummmm… Hey You three behind Sakura… aren't suppose to be in this class…."

They glared…

"Whatever… You can't make us.." a guy with a puppet said…

"Okay whatever… I don't care.." kakashi pointed at Naruto " Introduce yourself.."

" Hi I am NARUTO! I LOVE RAMEN.. AND---" He was interrupted…

"and you are an Idiot…" simultaneously everyone laughed… Sakura laughed.. Gaara laughed, Temari laighed.. Kankura laughed… and then Everyone laugh… well except for the teacher and Naruto..

"HEY what IS YOUR ProBLeM! " He screamed running towards her…

" You.." She glared at him… just when he reached a step towards her.. Gaara hit him in the stomach…

"OWWww! What is wrong with you! You can't just hit People!.. HEY Pervert do SOMETHING!" Naruto looked back.. Kakashi wasn't paying attention instead he was reading his 'good' book.

" Go to your seat.. Uzumaki…" Sakura stated.

"Man pretty girl, Evil persona.." Naruto grumbled… The class didn't do a thing.

**The Last year in Konoha High….**

" hey we should put Sakura in Kakashi's homeroom is seems like she likes him better than the other teachers.." Tsunade's apprentice suggested…

of course Tsunade agreed….

Movin ON!

"Hey.. MOVE IT.." Sakura pushed an innocent boy.

"Sakura LEAVE him alone… he didn't do anything to you…" kankuro sighed..

"Never do that AGAIN you got that…toilet.." Sakura smirked.. the boy nodded furiously and left…. Well ran.

"LAST year.. FINALLY!" a loudmouth SCREAMED.

" Quiet down Naruto…." A girl with two buns said… "neji is here…"

"Hn…." Neji looked at Sakura with adoration…

"What do you see in her you ice cube….. She is an ice Block.."Naruto said..

"Whatever…" Neji looked away..

"You can't even get close to her…" Naruto said.


	2. EEEEeeeeeek

Evil Surrounds her2

"No one can.. only the sound group and her 'homies'" ino said… " BESIDES you would want to be with a stuck up Bitch…"

" Chill Ino.. you don't want her to hear you.. or others.. some lower grades… tell her.. in exchange she won't beat them that much…" Kiba said..

"Whatever…" Ino looked around quickly… to check something.. or someone…

"SUUuuuure/…" kiba sighed.

Somewhere out there…

"otouto.. wake up.. your new school.. will start soon…" Itachi said.

"FINE! GOD .. I am !" Sasuke went up from his bed…

Another day.. for Sasuke…

"You!" Sakura pointed at a girl," come here,"

The girl pointed at herself.. Sakura nodded…the girl trembled as she walked.

"Kankuro wants to talk to you.." Sakura sighed and pointed to a love struck Kankuro… the girl knew what Kankuro wanted.. and was afraid to say no.. to his 'date'

"Okay.." The girl went to kankuro…She was relieved. Sakura didn't do anything to her… The date was better than Sakura….

BRINGGGGGG!

The belll rang…

The students went to their classes.. but Sakura.. waited…

" sigh Sakura you know we should be getting to our class early.. now since we are in The last year.." Temari reasoned.

"They just can't wait till I am out of their school…" Sakura sighed…

" AAAaaaw but I really like this school…" Kankuro pouted.

"Yea kankuro coz you like her.. Hey she is a 2 grades below us… " Gaara said.. pointing at the girl in kankuro's arms… staring at Gaara in bewilderment.

AT CLASS..

"sigh it seems to me that 'They' aren't here yet.." a perverted Geezer said..

"NOOoooo why Is Sakura The HOT BABE and cold ICE Block in MY class! YES!" Naruto jumped for joy.. so did boys that were bullied by their princess.. weird.

"WHYON EARTH DO YOU LIKE HER! SHE IS A FREAKING BULLY.."

Outside the class…

"Oh man…" Sasuke whispered.. " this sucks…"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

"hehe… good luck otouto… my classmate said that his sister is a real… how do you say this… vixen"

"AND may I ask WHO is this friend of yours?" Sasuke asked … sarcasm leaking in his voice.

"IF you REALLY want to know my classmate is Gaara…" with that Itachi left.

"Where is that boy?" kakashi asked to… No one…

WHEEEEeeeeeeeeee...eeeeeee...eeeeee...eeee...ee...e

THE BOY... THE GIRL...the alien?


End file.
